


Comfort Food

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Food, Food as Comfort, Gen, Post Reveal, Wooing through Food, culinary expertise makes everything better, the Devil can cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Chloe is angry and hurt, Lucifer promises her he won't flee, but what is a disconsolate Devil to do while he's waiting for the other shoe to drop...The answer may surprise everybody





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> This one is cracky and weird. If one has to blame it on anyone, I have watched way too much Hell's Kitchen, Gary Preston is one of my favourite characters, and you could probably blame "Andy" too, because I watched episode four of Queen America, this one sank into my brain and wouldn't let go...
> 
> And I have a much, much weirder one to come...

In the days that followed the Pierce debacle, when the whole department was once again in uproar, Chloe made it clear that she didn’t want him around. But, she also made him promise that he wouldn’t leave LA.

Lucifer tried desperately to find some wriggle room in the promise she had made him make a deal on, but Chloe was smart, and angry, and she had closed every single loophole. He wanted to because she wouldn’t even look him in the eye, but he can’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t. This was Chloe, and he couldn’t deny her anything.

So what’s a disconsolate Devil to do, while hanging around waiting for the other shoe to drop, the axe to fall, his meagre existence to become…. Less…

His back hurt, well his wings at any rate. He’d managed to get the bullets, most of them, he’d yanked the feathers he could reach, the wounds themselves would take time, or so he thought. He’d never been used for target practice before. Not like this.

He ached. His body wasn’t damaged, but the pain that was still radiating from his wings, well that was something else.

Whatever else, he really couldn’t hang around Lux. He still loved his home, but everywhere were reminders of Chloe and the life he thought he had found. He needed a break or he would surely go insane.

He put the Corvette into storage in his car park beneath Lux. Selected the least remarkable of his car collection, an Audi, and drove out to the coast. Stretching his promise to the limit. Technically, he was still in the LA area.

He was driving, aimlessly, along the coast road when he saw it. The diner. It was large, and surprisingly lavish, and he was surprised he had never really noticed it before. It was lunch time, and he found himself pulling over, and parking up without really intending to.

He was a celestial being, he really didn’t need to eat, at least not as regularly as humans did, but his stomach had been empty for a while, and it was suddenly aching with a need for food. 

The place was hardly packed. Maybe six tables of fellow diners, and he took his time, walked up to the bar, and ordered a drink. Ignored his usual preference for whisky, instead a rum and ginger, then turned to survey the dining area.

The space was crisp and clean, it had an artistic look that pleased the Devil’s senses. But no one seemed to be eating. Indeed, some anxious eyes were turned in the general direction of the kitchen, from which issued some fairly unnerving crashing sounds and some muffled shouting.

Intrigued, Lucifer abandoned his drink and headed towards the double doors. “You can’t go back there, Sir” Lucifer waved away with and impatient gesture.

“ARE YOU HIGH?” A short stocky man in his sixties snarled up at a lanky, cowering man that Lucifer judged to be in his twenties. The younger man nodded.

“I GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!?” The older man seemed to be gearing up to a real blow out when Lucifer stepped into the row.

“And who the hell are you?” The stocky man seemed so surprised to see Lucifer standing there.

Lucifer preened, “My name is Luc...”

“And what are you doing in my kitchen?” The man seemed to be brewing up again.

“Maybe the answer to your prayers?” Lucifer smiled a little smugly, “from what I understand, this fellow here,” he indicated the young man in chef’s whites who seemed ready to burst into tears, “is having a little trouble...”

“Executing the simplest of orders.” The older man snapped.

“So perhaps I could suggest….”

“Firing his ass.” The older man’s glare returned to the lanky young cook, who whimpered. Lucifer cocked his head, the older man had a point, it was clearly his restaurant, but he caught the look in the younger man’s eyes. Something stirred then, a feeling, without thinking, Lucifer spoke up.

“Look, you are clearly in need, you have guests who need feeding, and I can...”

“Fine.” The old man huffed with something of a glint in his eye. “My last chef disappeared after service last night, this idiot was all I had. You fix this, we might have a deal.”

Have a deal. Not words that Lucifer exactly expected, but he was engaged. This looked like it might be fun. The lanky young man was looking at him as though he had just lit the stars, which Lucifer supposed he had.

“Your name?”

“Luc” for a second Lucifer hesitated, this seemed like an opportunity, he could be something other than himself for a while. The moment he said, Lucifer Morningstar, the older man would know who he was. He decided he really didn’t need that, he could be whoever he wanted. “Luke Starr.” He said, firmly, before he could change his mind. Not a lie. Just literally not the whole truth.

Lucifer wasn’t an idiot, the old guy clearly didn’t exactly believe him, but he shook his head and grunted “Allan Westbury. Whites are in the office.” He stabbed a finger in the general direction, and stalked off.

Lucifer clapped a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “back in a mo, round up the tickets for me?”

The lanky young chef nodded. “Thanks, man.”

Lucifer was genuinely puzzled, “whatever for?”

“He didn’t fire me.”

Lucifer grinned, “probably still an option, but we will see what we can do.”

The menu, to someone of Lucifer’s culinary experience and pleasure-seeking was simple, and Lucifer happily settled into a rhythm, it was easy to focus on producing mouth-watering food. Suddenly everything just slipped into place. He focused on the thing in front of him and there he was.

So focused that he didn’t even notice time passing.


End file.
